


You Got My Love

by notoffkilter



Category: Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoffkilter/pseuds/notoffkilter
Summary: Bruce currently felt like he was floating, almost like he was flying.
Kudos: 2





	You Got My Love

Bruce currently felt like he was floating, almost like he was flying.  
  
He giggled to himself.  
  
He tried moving a bit.  
  
Bruce then heard a heavy sigh.  
  
_”Would you keep still, I don’t wanna drop yah.”_  
  
It was then Bruce opened his eyes, he seen tacky textile carpet moving past his eyes.  
  
Bruce had to think for a few moments, he wasn’t flying at all was he?…  
  
He was being carried.  
  
Carpet changed to tile briefly, then Bruce stopped.  
  
A few moments of silence, then a light ding was heard, and he was on the move again.  
  
A darker tile was in front of his eyes now.  
  
Bruce let out a small sigh.  
  
“Was I bad tonight?,” Bruce asked curiously, with there being a smile in his voice.  
  
“Yeah you were, you ended up passing out,” Clarence explained.  
  
Bruce was quiet for a moment.  
  
“I just needed to rest my eyes, I’ll be good from now on I promise~”  
  
A small scoff of a laugh escaped Clarence’s mouth, maybe finding humor in Bruce’s small plea to go out drinking again, and cause trouble.  
  
“Absolutely not,” Clarence shook his head.  
  
The elevator dinged again, as he stepped out with Bruce still over his shoulder.  
  
“Why not?,” Bruce questioned, having a pout in his voice.  
  
“You were hitting on everyone in the room, and lets just say the locals that were there didn’t appreciate that too much,” Clarence explained.  
  
Bruce was quiet, then spoke up, “that’s dumb…,” he trailed off, while he reached out, to let his his fingertips glide against the hotel wall, as Clarence carried him along.  
  
Moments later Clarence stopped in front of the door to Bruce’s room.  
  
“You got your key?,” Clarence asked.  
  
“Umm…. I think so, check my pockets~”  
  
Clarence sighed, then feeling around Bruce’s pockets, while Bruce himself had a giggling fit.  
  
Bruce’s pockets were empty.  
  
“Well it’s not there.”  
  
“Oh… You know what… I think It’s in my jacket pocket~,” Bruce said knowingly now.  
  
Bruce didn’t have on his jacket.  
  
“You mean the jacket that you left in the van?,” Clarence questioned.  
  
“Yeah that one~”  
  
Clarence started walking again, but further down the hallway, and stopping at another room.  
  
Bruce heard the light jingle of a key, promptly by the door opening next.  
  
Bruce assumed he was in Clarence’s room now.  
  
Clarence turned on a light, then going over to the bed, and lightly setting Bruce down on the bed like a rag doll.  
  
Clarence took off Bruce’s boots, then set them aside so they were out of the way.  
  
Bruce sleepily watched Clarence, eventually his eyes scanned around the room they were in.  
  
Everyone in the band had the same room, but somehow Clarence’s was always different.  
  
He always knew how to dress it up.  
  
Bruce then realized how the nightstand lamp was giving off a red hue, noticing there was a silk scarf lied neatly atop of it.  
  
Bruce shut his eyes, and breathed in deeply.  
  
Patchouli oil was lingering in the air, it was a familiar scent that Bruce enjoyed a lot, it made him think of Clarence.  
  
“C?,” Bruce said.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Bruce heard the fluttering of clothing, assuming Clarence was taking off his jacket, followed by his vest.  
  
“I gotta tell you somethin’...”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“You have to come closer…”  
  
Without even seeing it, Bruce knew Clarence was probably rolling his eyes right in the back of his head.  
  
Bruce heard Clarence’s heavy footsteps come closer, he was sure he was standing near the bed.  
  
“Closer…”  
  
“Bruce.”  
  
“You have to come closer.”  
  
“ _Bruce._ ”  
  
“It’s important…”  
  
Clarence grunted out a sigh, as he sat on the edge of the bed close to Bruce.  
  
“A bit closer…”  
  
“You cannot be seri-”  
  
“ _It’s really important…_ ”  
  
You wondered briefly if Clarence debated on letting Bruce sleep out in the hallway at this point.  
  
After several moments Clarence eventually leaned down.  
  
Bruce felt the mattress shift.  
  
“Closer…”  
  
Bruce could tell when Clarence was close enough without even looking, when he could smell his aftershave on him.  
  
Bruce propped himself up, leaning back on his elbows, and promptly placed a kiss on Clarence’s lips.  
  
“Are you proud of yourself?,” Clarence asked, as Bruce pulled away.  
  
The corners of Bruce’s lips curled into a smile.  
  
“A little yeah~”  
  
Clarence shook his head, “what on earth am I going to do with you?,” he stifled back a small laugh.  
  
Bruce sat up a bit more, he pressed his face against the side of Clarence’s cheek.  
  
“I can think of one or two things~”  
  
“You look like you’re about to pass out any second.”  
  
“I look like that, but that doesn’t mean I am~”  
  
“Okay smartass.”  
  
Bruce laughed.  
  
“It’s been a while C,” Bruce nuzzled against Clarence’s cheek.  
  
“Has it?,” Clarence questioned back coyly.  
  
“Yeah… A loooong time… I miss you…,” Bruce pouted cutely, then giving Clarence upturned eyes.  
  
Clarence stared back at Bruce.  
  
It was usually hard to say no to that look.  
  
Clarence’s attitude waned a bit, mostly he’d never say no, especially when Bruce got this slutty when he was drunk, but that was something he’d keep to himself.  
  
“Miss you too,” Clarence answered back, giving Bruce a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
  
Bruce’s hand trailed over to lightly and carefully stroke Clarence’s crotch.  
  
Bruce’s eyes were a bit soft around the edges, “I missed taking care of you…,” Saying softly.  
  
Clarence felt a small shiver of pleasure go down his spine.  
  
“I won’t stop you,” Clarence chuckled softly.  
  
How Bruce’s hand was working him over, it didn’t take long for him to feel he was hardening under his touch.  
  
Bruce sat up more comfortably, while he undid Clarence’s belt, then unzipping his pants.  
  
Bruce felt his mouth water a little.  
  
Clarence sighed under his breath, as Bruce took out his cock.  
  
Bruce gave it a few light strokes before taking him right into his mouth.  
  
There’s wasn’t anyway Bruce could get all of it in his mouth, even though he was drunk, he stuck to taking maybe half of it in his mouth. While his hand stroked the base, as he sucked.  
  
His tongue padded at the tip, while his lips sank down and up, as he took several inches into his mouth at a time.  
  
Bruce let out a pleasant sigh every so often when he pulled his mouth off of Clarence’s cock.  
  
Clarence soon enough had a encouraging hand in his hair.  
  
Letting his fingers curl around the dark locks of hair.  
  
Clarence never really yanked on it, or shoved Bruce’s head down.  
  
It was always affectionate, and loving.  
  
Which always drove Bruce wild, he let out a pleasant groan, that was muffled, as he continued to go down on Clarence.  
  
Bruce used his free hand to stroke himself over his jeans.  
  
A shiver ran up and down his spine, it felt too good.  
  
“Bruce.”  
  
Bruce shuddered.  
  
“Bruce, stop.”  
  
He stopped, pulling his mouth off of Clarence’s cock to look up at him with upturned eyes.  
  
Both of them stared at each other, not saying anything.  
  
Soon enough both of them having smile on each other’s face.  
  
Bruce sat up again, he lifted up his t shirt over his head, and tossing it aside.  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
  
“Uhh--hn!~” Bruce called out happily.  
  
Bruce’s face was completely flush, as Clarence thrusted into him.  
  
Clarence pulled out, and guided Bruce to roll over.  
  
Clarence teasingly rubbed his cock against Bruce’s ass before sliding right back into him.  
  
Bruce groaned out, his face now smooshed against the pillows.  
  
Clarence’s lifted his hips so Bruce was practically ass up, as he continued to fuck him.  
  
Bruce was flush down this shoulders.  
  
He called Clarence’s name over and over again, that was thankfully muffled by a pillow for now.  
  
Clarence kissed the nape of Bruce’s neck.  
  
Bruce’s hands tightly gripped sheets, loosening and tightening as Clarence’s thrusts turned faster and firmer.  
  
Bruce turned his head, his eyes were squeezed shut.  
  
“God… Don’t stop… Don’t stop… Don’t stop…,” Bruce said in a type of mantra, as he panted, turning even more flush.  
  
“You know I don’t stop till you come baby…,” Clarence playfully teased, as he kissed Bruce’s shoulder.  
  
Bruce let his hand slip down right about now, as he started to stroke himself.  
  
“Fuck me harder…,” Bruce demanded.  
  
Clarence didn’t mind this plea, in fact he got off on it a lot.  
  
Clarence held onto Bruce’s hips a bit tighter, as he slammed a bit harder into Bruce.  
  
Bruce let out an excited gasp, his eyes rolled back a bit.  
  
“Ahh-----hhhn…,” Bruce moaned, his brow now furrowed, as he continued to work himself over.  
  
Moments later, Bruce came hard into his hand.  
  
Bruce panted deeply against the pillows.  
  
Bruce swallowed thickly, as Clarence continued to thrust into him.  
  
Bruce flushed darkly, letting out whimpering groans.  
  
A few more minutes passed, with Clarence finishing inside Bruce.  
  
Bruce turned even more red, when he felt Clarence finish inside him.  
  
Clarence kissed across Bruce’s shoulders.  
  
Bruce let out a pleasant sigh.  
  
Clarence carefully eased out of Bruce, then plopped down beside him.  
  
Bruce and Clarence looked at each, both of them letting out small and tired laughs.  
  
Bruce’s hair stuck matted to his forehead from the sweat, he rolled over on his side.  
  
“We gotta make time…,” Bruce mumbled.  
  
“You’re telling me…,” Clarence chuckled softly.  
  
Bruce sighed deeply, “give me 5 minutes…,” he trailed off.  
  
Clarence looked slightly humored, as he looked at Bruce, he looked beat.  
  
His eyes were droopy, like he could pass out at any second.  
  
“Okay,” Clarence reached out, ruffling a hand through Bruce’s hair.  
  
Not a moment later, Bruce’s eyes drifted closed, and he was breathing gently into the pillow.  
  
Clarence figured Bruce would pass out.  
  
After drinking heavily, and a good fuck, he’d always pass out right after.  
  
Clarence didn’t mind it, actually he found it a little endearing in a way.  
  
Least Bruce looked cute when he was sleeping.  
  
Clarence sat up, and pulled back the covers, making sure Bruce was covered up by the blankets, and turning out the lights.  
  
As Clarence got under the covers himself, Bruce briefly roused himself.  
  
“5 minutes Big Man…. Just… 5…,” Bruce mumbled half asleep.  
  
Clarence held back a laugh.  
“Night Bruce,” Clarence said, before giving Bruce small kiss on the temple.  
  
Clarence pulled Bruce a bit closer, with Bruce instinctively snuggling up against him.  
  
“Night… C…,” Bruce mumbled.  
  
Clarence smiled a bit to himself, as he started to doze off, along with Bruce who had finally fallen asleep for the night.  
  
  
  
  
The End.


End file.
